


Letter 11

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 5 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 11

Dear Sherlock,

I had a kind of interesting autopsy today. It was a biker. I’m not sure if he had more skin or asphalt on his body. He was banged up pretty good. Apparently 1 of his limbs was found a few meters away from the rest of him. You might have found it interesting to look at. I also had to take the bike pedal out of his leg. I seem to visit you when you are asleep. I don’t completely mind, but I would like to see you awake soon. I hear you are healing fairly well even though you still have a ways to go. I love you Sherlock.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
